Harry Potter y la Proteccion Magica
by tomas1402
Summary: harry termina su 5to año, y encuentra la manera de poder entrenar para luchar contra lord Voldemort.


Capitulo 1.

La noche había caído sobre Privet Drive. Se veía a simple vista que ese barrio estaba poblado por gente normal, pulcra y trabajadora, que se levantaba todas las mañanas llevando una vida completamente normal y corriente. Salvo la familia que vivía en el numero 4. Todos los vecinos tenían una oreja puesta sobre una discusión que hacia rato se había desatado en esa casa, escuchando con atención cada una de las palabras que se escuchaban, pensando que con suerte podrían comentar lo inmaduro y vulgar que era ese extraño chico que vivía en esa casa, con sus pobres tíos, y su primo Dudley. Lo que no sabían los vecinos era que dentro de esa casa se desarrollaba una muy extraña discusión.

-¡Mira mucho, te juro que si no callas a esa paloma tuya me la como asada!- vocifero su tío con la vena de la sien a punto de explotar.

-Me llego correspondencia de Sirius, si querés aprovecho ahora y le cuento en una carta como estoy- dijo Harry, aunque eso no era para nada cierto, hacia poco que su padrino había muerto, pero sabia que si decía eso, su tío lo dejaría enviar y recibir cartas mas a menudo.

-Ho… muy bien, manda saludos de nuestra parte, Harry. Pero por favor, calla un poco a esa lechuza¿si?- dijo Vernon asustado, con una falsa sonrisa en su cara roja como un tomate.

-Veré que puedo hacer... aunque no esperes milagros, mi lechuza quiere salir por las noches, si no me dejás sacarla, va a seguir gritando por un largo tiempo- amenazó Harry, pensando que talvés así dejarían que Hedwig salir un rato.

-Esta bien, Potter, pero por tu bien físico que ningún vecino la vea salir- dijo Vernon amenazandoló con un gran y rechoncho dedo.

-No te preocupes, tío- dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras (había estado a mitad de ellas durante toda la discusión) y entrando a su cuarto.

Definitivamente, si tía Petunia entrase a ese lugar, le agarraría un infarto doble.

El suelo estaba lleno de migas de pan y retos de manzana, además de haber muchas hojas de diarios tirados por todos lados. La cama estaba desecha, y parecía que hacia mucho tiempo que estaba así. El siempre despejado escritorio de Harry estaba completamente atiborrado de libros sobre hechizos, pociones y embrujos. Su armario estaba abierto, y desde afuera se veían varias túnicas viejas desordenadas y calcetines a medio sacar del armario. Hedwig se agitaba inquietamente en su jaula, desesperada por salir.

Harry se acerco a la jaula, la levanto y la puso sobre el escritorio (después de que con un brazo sacara todas las cosas, claro) orientando la puerta hacia la ventana, abrió la misma y soltó a Hedwig, antes de que se fuese, le susurro algo.

-Si puedes, ve a la casa de Ron, tal vez tengan correspondencia para mí- le dijo Harry a la lechuza, ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no recibía noticias de sus amigos, y estaba completamente desinformado de lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico.

El ave, fiel siempre a su dueño, después de pellizcarle la mano cariñosamente, emprendió el vuelvo hacia la casa de Ron.

Harry tomó un libro cualquiera de los que había sacado del escritorio, lo abrió y se dispuso a leerlo sobre su cama, cuando un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos:

-¡¡¡¡Harry!!!! Ven a ayudarme, muchacho- gritaba tía Petunia a toda voz.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- mascullo Harry ya de mal humor.

Bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad, y entro en la cocina, donde casi siempre estaba tía Petunia. Estaba con un par de guantes de hule, levantando con dificultad una caja de cartón marrón.

-¿Que esperas chico? Ayudáme con esta caja¿no vez que esta pesada?

Harry tomo rápidamente de las manos de tía Petunia la caja marrón, notando que de verdad era pesada.

Llevála al desván y acomodála bien entre las cajas, y que no me entere que la revisaste.

Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, Harry se dirigió rápidamente al desván, abrió la pequeña puerta y entro.

Todo estaba oscuro, no se veía nada, Harry tomo la linterna (como pudo, ya que tenia la caja en las manos) que estaba al costado de la puerta y bajo lentamente por las escaleras. Puso la caja entre otras que estaban ahí, y se dirigió hacia la escalera de vuelta, cuando algo lo llamo poderosamente la atención. En una pared había u mueble completamente tapado por una sabana, era alto y grande. Se acerco lentamente analizándolo con mucho cuidado. Tomo de un costado de la sabana que lo cubría y tiro de ella.

Lo que vio después no se lo olvidaría nunca.

Era una biblioteca llena hasta el tope de libros, pero no eran libros comunes, eran mágicos, se notaba a leguas. Harry tomo lentamente uno al azar y se encontró leyendo _"Las más Horrorosas Transformaciones"_, no tenia autor. Dejo ese libro y miro atentamente toda la biblioteca. Miro un libro en especial, uno que no tenía titulo en su lomo. Frunció el seño, todos los libros de esa biblioteca tenían títulos¿que hacia a ese libro especial que no tenia titulo? Su curiosidad tenia que saciarse, así que lo tomo. Tenía una dedicación en la primera hoja:

_"Espero que nunca lo necesites."_

Paso de hoja, pero el grito de tía Petunia no le permitió seguir con la investigación. Se guardo el libro rápidamente debajo de la remera, cubrió la biblioteca mágica con la sabana cuidadosamente y subió corriendo las escaleras. Petunia estaba frente a la puerta del desván.

-¿Qué hacías ahí abajo?- pregunto su tía clavando sus ojos en los suyos, como si pudiese leerle la mente.

-Er… estaba terminando de acomodar la caja, tía- respondió con poca convicción Harry, tratando de que no se notase el libro bajo su remera- espero que no te moleste, pero debo ir a hacer deberes, ya sabes, para mi colegio.

Tía Petunia asintió, pensando que tal vez, mas adelante lamentaría no haber llevado ella misma esa caja.


End file.
